Talk:Klingon-Cardassian Alliance
Are Shatner's novels not supposed to be separate? I thought it was the mirror Gorkon in the standard canon who formed it. I suppose we can wait for the new Star Trek: Mirror Universe series. -- Tough Little Ship 16:05, 7 February 2007 (UTC). *puts paw up*. I'm innocent of this error. In the words of Cabaret..."not geel-tee". Stripey. *I did an edit to the page to reflect the three known variants of the Alliance or at least its origins as of Obsidian Alliances. I would think the Dark Mirror variant might be a separate entity altogether, considering it wasn't created until the 2360s, while the other two were in existence long before them. As to Bajor's place as a power-broker between the Klingons and Cardassians, it makes sense considering their prominence and the fact that the Intendant of Bajor is a Bajoran as of the 2370s. :*Bajor definitely seems to be a substantial player in the Alliance, but I can't find any description of it serving as a power-broker. In fact, the new anthologies lay out the origins of the Alliance fairly well without mentioning Bajor once. Thoughts? --DataNoh 13:27, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::*Obsidian Alliances, Saturn's Children, pgs. 327-328. Particularly this line: ::"Furthermore, Bajor's success in defusing tensions between the Cardassian Union and the Tzenkethi Coalition had been a major factor in why Cardassia had asked Bajor to help it unite with the Klingon Empire to destroy the Terran Empire-a goal that Bajor had been more than willing to facilitate," (pg. 328). :::Well, no arguing that, really. --DataNoh 19:57, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Dark Mirror *Do we definitely know that Worf was responsible for the Alliance in the ''Dark Mirror timeline? I just did a hasty re-read of the end of the book, and could find no reference to him actually taking any action, or having any relations with Cardassians. --DataNoh 22:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :*I don't believe the Alliance was ever confirmed as existing in the Dark Mirror timeline, but I wasn't sure, which is why I left it there. I must admit that I haven't had a chance to read the novel in a few years, so my knowledge is spotty. ::*I went ahead and made it a potential, rather than a fact, as I couldn't find it anywhere. --DataNoh 13:27, 2 April 2007 (UTC). The Alliance itself wasn't mentioned, but Picard asked Worf to be the force of change, just as Kirk earlier asked Spock. That's why I've always believed he was responsible for the K-C Alliance! Stripey. :Since it wasn't directly mentioned to be causal (the other sources say the alliance occurred decades earlier), should we make the information a subsection of the Mirror Worf's page -- that in one version he was a possible force for change, in another version he was an important regent a few years later? -- Captain M.K.B. 21:13, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::I think both continuities can be included in both this and the Mirror Worf page... a Dark Mirror KCA just can't be stated as fact in either article. --DataNoh 21:19, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :::Well, since there was no KCA in "Dark Mirror", all we should note is that there was no KCA in "Dark Mirror" -- Captain M.K.B.